dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Ellis
bb32f483ec2a7ea44c7c21fd2bda2a8f.png Luke Ellis Aka The Surge tumblr_mrpbugU7LC1qea7tao1_500.jpg His orgins are unknown, and that's more then likely for the best. He has dark black hair and brown piercing eyes. He' lean and he likes to dress up more so then down. Little is known about Luke however ' The Surge ' has been making quite a name for himself with his bright colored costume and electric finger tips that could burn holes through someone. pr__static_redesign_by_bluestraggler-d3awbkf.jpg static_shock_8__cover_by_kidkalig-d4mr7is.jpg static_shock_by_goldenmurals-d4yha5w.jpg static_shock_inked_and_colored_by_johnrose.jpg Static-no-1.jpg Behavior/Personality *Hot headed *Passionate *Aggressive *Kind *Strong Roleplay Allignment Chaotic good 'Occupation/Class' A Fry cook by day ''' '''and a super hero by night! 'Fighting Style' Boxing! 'PSE: Elemental surge user ' Luke is a PSE, a Perfect solider extraction experiment. Created by the Wolf batallion and growed in a tank until he was 12 years old. However unlike the orginal PSE's he has a energy reactor in his heart. Any form of energy that comes into contact with his body he can convert it into his own and discharge it in the form of lightning. Sometimes with extra effects to them. These energies range from BUT ARE NOT LIMTED TO. '' *Kinetic (≥0), that of the motion of a body ''' *''Potential A category comprising many forms in this list '' *''Mechanical The sum of (usually macroscopic) kinetic and potential energies '' *''Mechanical wave (≥0), a form of mechanical energy propagated by a material's oscillations '' *''Chemical that contained in molecules '' *''Electric that from electric fields '' *''Magnetic that from magnetic fields '' *''Radiant (≥0), that of electromagnetic radiation including light '' *''Nuclear that of binding nucleons to form the atomic nucleus '' *''Ionization that of binding an electron to its atom or molecule '' *''Elastic that of deformation of a material (or its container) exhibiting a restorative force '' *''Gravitational that from gravitational fields '' *''Thermal A microscopic, disordered equivalent of mechanical energy '' *'''''Heat an amount of thermal energy being transferred (in a given process) in the direction of decreasing temperature He can even convert mystical and unearthly eneriges into his lightning as well. His skin is thick and impervious to most blunt force but he can be damaged with an immense form of damage. However his healing factor would kick in if any extreme damage came his way. 'Weapon of Choice' User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. ed7a9c4a7f8c627d7c4a43e7e3b87005.jpg Allies Enemies *The Wolf Batallion *Keyome Tasanagi *The Tasanagi family 'Background' ' Virgil_Hawkins_Earth-16_001.jpg ' In the files on the Wolf batallion floating satilate outside of earth's orbit is where Luke was born. His family history is unknown but it is true that he did have a mother and father. This much he did discover, keyome found him and extracted him from his mother's stomach before he was even 9 weeks old. Still in egg form almost, Keyome placed Luke into a incubator and began his work on him. ' '''Luke was grown into a tank until he was 12 years old before he was finally realsed, Keyome then began to train in him in the usage of his abilites. ' e2c4a1f149ab8a2c2edc4708131c2e04.jpg 'He worked as a blizter for Keyome, destryoing his enemies in bright surges of electricty burning them down into a crisp and infilrating places no one could even think of due to him being able to shift into an electirc form and stealth his way through enemy systems that way. When he was 16 however he discovred the truth of his family, how Keyome brutally killed them and then kidnapped him. Growing hatred for anything related to Keyome he escaped and took out the wolf batallion satilate base by himself. Keyome has been searching for Luke for a year but he know's where he's going. It's where everyone goes when there lost... The city of Chaos, Kasaihana city. ' '''APPROVED BY Keyosworld (talk) 14:03, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1